


i'll help you.

by Stellar_Starlight



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: F/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, trouble with words reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Starlight/pseuds/Stellar_Starlight
Summary: you have trouble with words and logan offers to help.
Relationships: logan sander/reader
Kudos: 9





	i'll help you.

you'de never been good with words. ever. you would have something in your head and the second you went to say it you stymbled over your words and couldnt say it in one go. 

and it embaressed you everytime. especially when you said something while solving an issue with the boys.

the part that was the worst was when logan had to step in and say it for you. you werent mad at him or anything but you still felt embaressed by it.

so you were trying to get out a point but it just wouldnt stick. your words werent working. like at all. you had tried repeating the sentence but it was still choppy and you stuttered a lot.

patton and virgil gave you worried looks which honestly made you feel worse. you tried for the thrid time to get it out. it still didnt work.

you felt a hand on your shoulder and looked over to see logan next to you. "i think whats Y/N's trying to say is that-" and then he said what you struggled to get out ...so easily. effortlessly. you felt the fmilar embarresment bubble in your chest. the heat in youe cheeks rose as you hung your head.

logan rubbed your arm as you tried to move on and focus on what everyone else was saying. 

after you were all done and had resolved the issue you imedietly went to your room. not bothering with the after discussion thing or the after credits scene/endcard. 

you were just about to slam your face into a pillow when there was a knock at the door.

you took a breath and said "come in!".

it was logan. he sat next to you on your bed. "Y/N...are you feeling alright?" he asked.

this was about earlier...your face flushed again and logan checked your head. "are you sick? you left awfully quick...and your heating up."

you sighed. "im not sick but i-" you debated with yourself. would you tell him or not...

"but what?" logan asked. clueless as ever.

you started at your lap. "its just- you k-kno- fuck-" it started again. you couldnt get it out. "how-how my wolds-dammit-words...they dont always come out-out right?" you got through it.

logan nodded and held your hands in his. "it just- its kinda embarressing when people have to say it for me." you admitted. "im not saying im mad or anything or that you need to stop..." you trailed off.

"i can help you...like help you with putting sentences together. practice could help." logan offered.

you had a deal...

so every week youde both sit down and you would be given something to say. you would go through it slowly. then go faster as you went.

i dont know how to end this uh...


End file.
